Wishes From The Soul
by Sister in Crime
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis biasa yang kehidupannya berubah setelah memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat hantu dan tidak bisa menghindar dari mereka. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan pemuda angkuh yang bisa memecahkan permasalahannya dengan satu cara mudah namun juga sulit untuk di dapatkan?


Ia tidak pernah menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini, dan sejak kejadian itu ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupannya akan berubah. Dunianya sudah berubah, tidak ada lagi pemandangan biasa dan juga pemandangan yang tenang dalam kehidupannya.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang memiliki dua dunia. Sebuah dunia yang sama dengan dunia yang dimiliki semua orang, dan sebuah dunia yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain. Dunia dimana orang-orang mati berkumpul, baik yang baik maupun yang mengganggu.

Dan saat ini, ia yang berada di sebuah apartment kecil tepatnya pada sebuah kamar kecil di atap bangunan apartment yang tampak cukup tua itu. Meringkuk di sudut tangga terakhir sebelum menuju ke atap seolah sedang berlari dari seseorang—atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu.

"Ku—kumohon, sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa membantu kalian." ia menutup kedua telinganya dan tubuhnya tampak gemetar ketakutan. Menoleh sekeliling, tidak menemukan apapun dan itu membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega. Baru saja akan berdiri, saat ia menoleh dan menemukan sekelibat bayangan putih yang transparan seperti sebuah asap tebal seolah akan menabraknya.

Dan berhenti di depan wajahnya, membentuk seperti sebuah wajah dengan dua lubang mata dan lubang berbentuk seperti sebuah seringai lebar.

"AAAAH!" Berlari dengan segera mencoba untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari sesuatu itu, menaiki tangga sekali lagi sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, menutupnya dan kemudian menguncinya. Ia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu sebelum terduduk disana.

"Mereka tidak pernah mau meninggalkanku."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan yang ia letakkan di tekukan lutut, tidak berbicara ataupun bergerak beberapa saat sebelum ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gestur yang lelah. Namun, baru saja akan bernafas lega saat ia menemukan dihadapannya sudah ada asap putih tadi yang mendekatinya.

"A—Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Asap itu semakin menipis, namun berubah bentuk dari yang tidak berbentuk menjadi sesosok nenek tua yang tampak hanya duduk lemas dengan punggung yang bungkuk dan juga wajah yang sangat pucat. Tidak semenyeramkan asap putih yang menyerangnya tadi.

"S—sudah kukatakan, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

.

**Wishes From The Soul**

Genre : Horror/Drama

Pairing : SasuHina, Slight NaruHina, NaruIno, SasuIno, dsb. dkk.

Rated : T semi M (Untuk Gore mungkin)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Author : Sister in Crime

.

Suasana disana tampak sepi dan juga sunyi, ketika tiga orang berada disana tampak hanya diam dan saling berhadapan. Seorang pria tua, dan pemuda berambut raven yang ditemani oleh seorang pria berambut silver yang mulutnya ditutupi oleh kain penutup.

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak ingin menjualnya padaku?"

Suara monoton yang tidak bernada itu ditujukan oleh pemuda itu pada sang pria tua di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pengusaha muda pemilik perusahaan besar di Konoha itu tampak sedang melakukan sebuah transaksi pada pria tua di depannya ini.

"Aku berani membayar mahal untuk tanah ini kalau kau menjualnya," ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan kontrak disana. Mengeluarkan juga sebuah pulpen dan tampak meletakkannya di samping kontrak yang ia berikan awalnya, "Kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinya disini."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menjual tanah ini. Tetapi, aku merasa kalau mendiang istriku masih ada disini dan tidak setuju jika rumah yang kami beli bersama ini dijual begitu saja," pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya samar mendengar itu.

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Mendiang katamu?"

"Aku bisa merasa kalau arwah istriku masih bersemayam di rumah ini," ia menatap sebuah bunga berwarna kuning yang diletakkan di depan sebuah foto seorang perempuan tua yang sepertinya merupakan istri dari pria itu, "Ia berkomunikasi denganku melalui bunga ini. Yang selalu dirawat olehnya saat ia masih hidup. Saat aku ingin menjual rumah ini, tiba-tiba saja bunga itu layu. Dan saat aku membatalkannya, bunga itu kembali mekar seperti semula."

"Kau— tidak ingin menjualnya hanya karena sebuah bunga? Ah tidak, biar aku memperbaiki kata-kataku, kau tidak akan menjualnya padaku karena menurutmu arwah istrimu yang sudah meninggal itu tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu?" pemuda Uchiha itu tampak masih mempertahankan wajah stoicnya, "Baiklah, biarkan aku mencoba untuk bertransaksi dengan arwah istrimu ini."

Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, mencoba untuk berjalan menuju ke sebuah bunga itu yang berada di depan foto perempuan tua yang sedang duduk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan mencoba untuk bertransaksi dengan istrimu. Dan kau bilang kau berbicara dengannya lewat tanaman ini bukan? Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama," Sasuke menatap sungguh-sungguh pada bunga itu sambil berbicara seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Suamimu ingin menjual tanah ini padaku agar aku bisa membangunnya sebagai lapangan golf. Tetapi ia mengatakan kalau kau tidak setuju dengan penjualan ini," berjalan bolak balik di depan bunga itu seolah sedang bernegosiasi seperti biasanya, "Apakah itu benar? Kau tidak setuju dengan apa yang menjadi keputusanku dan suamimu?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari bunga itu, dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus karena apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, ia meneruskannya seolah ingin memastikan kalau bunga itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh pria tua itu.

"Kakashi, berikan aku sebuah gunting," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang menunggu pria bernama Kakashi itu untuk memberikannya sebuah gunting untuknya. Kakashi yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memberikan sesuai perintah. Meletakkan gunting itu pada batang bunga di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan memotongmu—" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pria tua itu dan menatap pada bunga dan foto di belakangnya, tetap menunggu jawaban yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan, "kuhitung hingga tiga. Satu... Dua... Tiga..."

Dan dengan segera batang itu menjadi dua bagian karena pemuda itu mengguntingnya tanpa pandang bulu.

"Kau—!" Sasuke hanya menatap pria itu yang tampak marah dan gusar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu pada bunga peninggalan mendiang istrinya. Bunga satu-satunya yang tersisa dan sekarang terpotong menjadi dua. Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar, menunjukkan kontrak di tangannya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Istrimu tidak mengatakan apapun, dan itu artinya kesepakatan kita yang dulu bisa kau lakukan bukan?"

**.**

**~ Wishes From The Soul ~**

**.**

"Hujan?"

Sasuke dan Kakashi yang sudah selesai melakukan bisnis tampak mendongak untuk melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Kakashi yang selalu siap dengan apa yang diperlukan, tampak membuka payung untuk memayungi pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sebelum memasuki pintu mobil yang juga sudah dibuka, ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada pria tua yang sudah menandatangani kontrak mereka itu.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja samamu dan juga mendiang istrimu. Titipkan salamku untuk beliau," jawabnya dengan nada sinis dan tampak menundukkan kepalanya singkat sebelum kembali berbalik dan memasuki mobil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Anak muda yang tidak sopan—kudoakan semoga saja para hantu akan takut padamu dan menghilang begitu berada di dekatmu!"

**.**

**~ Wishes From The Soul ~**

**.**

"Hh, kenapa masih banyak orang yang percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu?"

Sasuke tampak menatap pada jendela mobil yang basah karena hujan yang deras. Kakashi hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah pernyataan dari Sasuke. Ia hanya fokus pada menyetir sebelum matanya menangkap sosok perempuan dengan pakaian hujan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_san_," Sasuke menatap kearah jendela, kearah dimana perempuan yang dilihat oleh Kakashi tampak melambaikan tangannya kedepan untuk meminta tumpangan, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Lewati saja, untuk apa memberikan tumpangan pada orang asing?" Sasuke tampak cuek dan membaca beberapa laporan dan juga kontrak yang ada di depannya. Namun saat melihat deretan tulisan di depannya, deretan tulisan itu seolah melayang dan tidak membentuk sebuah kalimat apapun di dalam kepalanya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya, mencoba untuk membaca kembali tulisan yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara Kakashi yang sedang melihat jalan tampak terkejut saat sebuah kilat menyambar tepat di depan mobil dan refleks membuatnya menghentikan mobil mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi, ada kilat besar di depan."

**CKLEK!**

Suara itu terdengar saat pintu di sambil Sasuke terbuka dan menunjukkan gadis yang tadi mencari tumpangan. Berpikir kalau mobil Sasuke berhenti karena mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Menyibakkan penutup kepalanya untuk menunjukkan rambut indigo panjangnya yang terurai ke bawah.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya~ Ternyata nenek itu benar kalau aku mengambil jalan ini aku akan mendapatkan tumpangan," gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya heran. Kakashi hanya menatap gadis itu dari kaca spion di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Aku membantu nenek-nenek itu untuk memberikan uang tabungannya pada anak-anaknya saat pemakamannya tadi. Tetapi semuanya malah berantakan karena sifat mereka," gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan tampak melepaskan jas hujannya. Sasuke mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri dari gadis berambut indigo itu, "Ah, namaku adalah Hinata Hyuuga."

Mengulurkan tangannya dan tampak menunggu pria itu untuk membalas jabatan dan juga perkenalannya. Namun Sasuke hanya menatap tangannya dan gadis itu secara bergantian tanpa ada niat untuk membalas jabatan tangannya saat itu.

"U—uhm, kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Kantor Uchiha, ada apa nona?" Kakashi yang masih mau untuk menjawab hanya menatap Hinata yang mengangguk-angguk dan hanya bisa diam sambil berfikir.

"Apakah aku bisa ikut? Apartmentku berada di dekat sana."

"Tidak, aku akan memberhentikanmu di perempatan yang ada di depan sana. Kau bisa naik bus atau taxi dari sana," Sasuke menjawabnya dingin dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata dengan wajah tidak niat. Hinata hanya bisa diam menatap Sasuke dan menghela nafas sambil mengangguk.

Saat ia menoleh ke depan kaca mobil, matanya membulat saat melihat sosok pria yang tampak muncul tiba-tiba di tengah jalan dengan wajah pucat dan darah yang menggenangi beberapa bagian dari wajahnya.

"AWAS!"

Kakashi yang mendengar itu refleks menginjak rem mendadak dan membuat mobil berhenti. Bukannya semakin membuat suasana menjadi baik, sosok pria dengan wajah pucat dan hancur tadi malah sekarang berada tepat di depan Hinata karena mobil yang tadi berhenti mendadak.

"KYAAA!" ia menutup matanya dan tanpa sadar malah memegang lengan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Namun, kejadian aneh terjadi saat itu, ketika sosok hantu menakutkan itu malah menghilang seperti asap tepat saat ia memegang lengan Sasuke.

"A—ada apa nona?"

"E—eh?" Hinata sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, terutama saat hantu itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Tidak sadar kalau tangannya tampak masih memegang lengan Sasuke yang tidak melakukan apapun karena terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Ma—maaf."

**.**

**~ Wishes From The Soul ~**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa nona?"

Kakashi memberikan kopi hangat pada gadis itu saat mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti di terminal bus yang ada di dekat sana. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tampak meminum kopi itu perlahan. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk berdiri sedikit menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Ma—maaf sudah membuat kalian kaget, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak ap—" Hinata terkejut saat hantu yang tadi sempat hilang itu mendatanginya dan berdiri di belakang Kakashi yang bingung dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Berdiri perlahan, Hinata memutuskan satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu.

Ia berbalik dan berlari, untuk menghindar dari hantu yang mengikutinya tadi. Dan itu cukup membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke kebingungan dengan sifatnya.

"Hei nona, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

**.**

**~ Wishes From The Soul ~**

**.**

"Kau juga ingin kopi ini? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja—jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu."

Mungkin bagi orang awam dan biasa, Hinata seperti orang gila yang berjongkok di sebuah sudut bangunan dan berbicara sendirian tanpa ada orang lain di depannya. Namun, yang gadis ini lakukan adalah berbicara dengan sosok hantu berwujud pemuda dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang berdarah.

Meletakkan cangkir kertas dengan isi kopi hangat di depannya, sementara kopi miliknya sendiri ia teguk sambil berbicara dengan sosok hantu yang hanya mengangguk lemas itu. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa aneh tampak mendatangi gadis itu dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh dan mengira kalau gadis itu benar-benar gila dengan kelakuannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu—habiskan saja kopi itu."

Dan Hinata berdiri akan menjauhi hantu itu yang hanya menatap gelas kopi yang ada disana. Namun, saat ia berbalik hantu itu tampak mendekat dan mengikutinya seolah tidak ingin meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu.

"Ke—kenapa kau malah mengikutiku? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu…" Sasuke masih mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelakuan dari gadis itu yang seperti kerasukan oleh hantu, "Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"He—"

**BRUG!**

Hinata yang tidak melihat ke depan malah menabrak Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Dan sekali lagi, sosok hantu yang ada di belakangnya tampak menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan pria berambut raven di depannya.

Kali ini ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah kebetulan belaka. Setiap ia bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu—dua kali, ia menemukan kalau hantu yang ada di dekatnya tampak menghilang seperti asap. Ada sesuatu yang—

"Ah maafkan aku kalau aku menabrakmu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan berbicara sendirian?" Sasuke menatap pada Hinata yang menoleh sekeliling memastikan kalau sosok tadi sudah tidak ada didekatnya, "Kau seperti orang gila kau tahu."

"Maaf~ Tetapi tadi ada seorang pria yang memintaku untuk membelikannya kopi," Hinata menunjuk pada gelas kertas yang tadi ia letakkan di atas tanah. Dan Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau sedaritadi ia tidak melihat sama sekali seseorangpun selain dia dan Hinata serta Kakashi di tempat itu, "Dia juga yang berada di tengah jalan dan ditabrak—"

"Maksudmu hantu?"

Hinata mengangguk dan Sasuke hanya mendengus samar.

"Mereka selalu mengganggu dan memintaku untuk menolong mereka. Tetapi aku tidak bisa terus menolong mereka dengan melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan," Hinata malah curhat pada Sasuke yang tampak tidak sama sekali tertarik dengan ceritanya, "Mereka terus menggangguku dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

"Itukah sebabnya kau terlihat sangat lusuh dan berantakan seperti ini?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Tetapi," melihat Sasuke yang tampak bingung dengan kalimat jedanya, "Ketika aku berada di dekatmu, entah kenapa mereka menghilang dan meninggalkanku sendirian…"

Sasuke memiliki firasat yang tidak terlalu bagus saat itu.

"A—apakah aku boleh menyentuhmu. Agar aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan mereka lagi?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang bahkan baru ia kenal selama beberapa menit yang lalu itu, "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sedikit istirahat."

"Kau mau aku membiarkanmu menyentuh tubuhku?" Hinata mengangguk, dan kini dengusan Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan, "Apakah ini adalah rayuan model baru para wanita huh?"

"A—aku benar-benar mengatakan hal yang jujur!"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Gadis yang baru saja ia kenal, tidak sampai 1 jam ia menemaninya dan sekarang malah memintanya untuk tetap menyentuh tubuhnya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Dan satu hal juga yang bisa ia lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini—

"Baiklah, tetapi kau harus melakukan satu hal yang kusuruh," Hinata tampak mengangguk-angguk dan menunggu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke, "Tutup matamu."

Walaupun bingung pada akhirnya Hinata menutup matanya dan menunggu apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak memberikan isyarat pada Kakashi yang sudah menunggu di belakangnya untuk membawa mobil di tepi bangunan itu.

Membuka pintu dengan segera, walaupun Kakashi saat itu tampak sedikit tidak enak dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menuruti Sasuke. Dan dengan perlahan ia menjalankan mobil itu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di tempat yang sepi itu.

**.**

**~ Wishes From The Soul ~**

**.**

"Apakah aku boleh membuka mata?"

Hinata yang membuka mata perlahan beberapa menit setelah mobil menghilang tampak hanya bisa diam membatu sejenak sebelum membulatkan matanya, dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit sebelum menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"Eh?"

Meninggalkannya sendirian.

**.**

**~ Wishes From The Soul ~**

**.**

Hinata berjalan dengan lunglai menuju apartemennya di atas atap. Namun Hinata merasakan seseorang— lebih tepatnya sesuatu sedang mengikutinya. Segera setelah Hinata menoleh, detik itu juga Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya.

Dan karena ketergesa-gesaanya itulah, dia menabrak seseorang. Orang yang di tabrak Hinata tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Hinata yang terjatuh. Orang yang di tabrak Hinata itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Terima kasih— Maaf karena telah menabrakmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kau—"

Orang itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya lantaran Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Orang itu hanya menggaruk kepala kuningnya dengan kebingungan sebelum handphone miliknya berbunyi.

"_Kau sudah sampai di Konoha?_"

"Ya tuan. Maaf karena saya tidak segera melapor pada tuan begitu saya tiba di sini,"

"_Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti lelah._"

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf."

"_Sudahlah. Yang terpenting kau tahu tugasmu bukan?_"

"Tentu saja tuan."

"_Awasi dia baik-baik._"

"Baik tuan."

**.**

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! Akhirnya setelah kami berdua berdiskusi panjang tentang karya apa yang akan kami publish dan segala macam hal yang begitulah (begitulah apa?), terciptalah karya collab yang awesome ini :3 #narsismodeon**

**Dan jangan terlalu mengharapkan kami update cepat karena kami juga punya kesibukan masing-masing XD #diinjekreader**

**Tapi kami akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk update jika ada waktu luang =))**

**Terakhir, sudikah kalian meninggalkan kenang-kenangan berupa review?**

**_Sister in Crime_**

**_22/10/2013_**


End file.
